Tension
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Tom/Harry and George/Fred. Harry was woken in the middle of the night, by a certain boy. An awkward twist in the plot, for nosebleeds and laughs. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CONTAINS HARRY POTTER SLASH! TOM/HARRY! NO LIKE? THEN Y U READ? **

**I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you**

**Warning: contains Yaoi, gay romance.**

**Pairings; Tom/Harry, Fred/George**

**Year: 5, because I can. Spoilers: Nope, I don't talk about the plot.**

Harry walked around the commons, getting prepared for the next day. "Homework, robes, my broom..." He muttered to himself.

Ron sat on his bed, watching Harry. "Hey, Harry. Isn't that the notebook...? The one Ginny had?" Harry looked up.

"This?" He asked, holding up a notebook, with the large hole in the middle. He blinked, "what? I thought Professor Dumbledore had this."

Ron hopped over and touched Harry's shoulder gently. "Maybe he thought it'd be safer with you," Harry nodded and put it by his bed side. He bid Ron a good night and slid into bed. The lights went out.

Harry was awoken by a sudden pressure by his leg. He woke up groggily and put on his glasses. He blinked and saw a tall boy on his bedside. He looked the same age as Tom and had slick, long hair. It covered a bit of his left eye. Speaking of his eyes, they were a deep maroon.

He smiled at Harry. "Didn't mean to wake you so early.." He said slyly. Harry's head cleared and he sat up, scooting his legs to himself.

"T-tom Riddle?" He breathed hoarsely. The boy smiled at him. "Yes."

Harry swallowed, reaching for his wand. "What are you doing here? You li-" He stopped as Tom pinned him down. Harry began to yell, but Tom had shoved a few fingers in his mouth. Harry blushed deeply, for he was salivating on Tom's fingers.

Tom unbuttoned Harry's night-blouse and sucked on Harry's neck softly. Harry moaned as he felt a cool hand slide into his pants.

"What are you doing?" Harry cried weakly as Tom removed his fingers. "You wanted this, didn't you?" Tom said, his long eye lashes making his face look even more attractive. Harry pouted. Harry had indeed held onto the book, even though Ginny was dying. He dropped it when he realized that... Tom was...

Harry felt sick. And aroused. Or maybe more so aroused. "You're V-voldemort..." Harry whispered. Tom nodded and kissed across Harry's chest. "Isn't this harassment?" Harry yelped. Tom looked over at the other sleeping figures and put a hand into Harry's mouth.

"Only if you hate it."

You see, Tom failed to notice that not everyone in the Dorm was still asleep. Ron had woken up from the beginning. He had been awfully thirsty, and woke up to find Harry scratching for his glasses.

Ron was about to ask his buddy what was going on, but saw the tall figure by Harry. Ron shot down and pretended to be asleep. Keeping an eye open, watching the two. He bit on his bed cloth when he saw Tom leap onto the boy.

He had to close his eyes shut when he saw that Tom's hand was reaching down Harry's pants.

Harry looked over at Ron's "sleeping" figure. He looked at Tom, incredibly aroused. He put his hand's on Tom's head and pulled the otehr boy into a fierce, demanding kiss. He opened his mouth to allow their tongues to have a play-date.

Harry spread his legs, allowing Tom in between them. "Mm... Tom, this is wrong..." Harry moaned playfully.

Tom? _TOM?_ Unless Ron was mistaken, Tom Riddle is-was-Voldemort. Ron bit his thumb nail and watched the two. He was shocked, finding his hand slide into his own pants.

Harry woke up the next morning, nearly letting out a cry of despair as he noticed Tom was no longer next to him. And, boy, did _his ass hurt!_

He stood and stretched his hands. Face growing red as he noticed the semen making his bed sheets sticky. He looked for what else the gooey sex juice splattered. He noticed his broom and text books were affected. He cursed to himself.

"Good morning, Ron." He said as the ginger boy stood up stiffly. Ron glared back at Harry.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully. Ron looked at her and smiled. Harry nodded, he was limping his way to the breakfast table. He plopped his things down and ate the meal.

"You two are fighting again!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened?" Ron looked at Hermione.

Harry sighed, "remember the book that Ginny had? In our second year?" Hermione nodded, "Well, I found it hidden in my things..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well we need to get rid of it! Was someone attacked?" Harry's face went beet red and he ate his food.

"no"

"You're lying."

"N-yeah... But no one died, I..."

"Yes?"

"I was the one attacked..."

Hermione bit her lip and looked Harry over. "You were bitten!" She said, pointing to teeth marks and several hickeys.

"Not the way you think," Ron mumbled. Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry covered his marks and looked away. Hermione gritted her teeth. "Tell. Me." Harry closed his eyes. "Tom Riddle... Visited me..."

Ron snorted and giggled. Hermione looked sternly at Harry. He sighed and told her the story.

Hermione was blushing furiously, trying to hold in laughter. "That was..." Ron looked at her. "You think.. That was bloody hot?" She made a strange sound in her throat. "I never said that! You tell your brothers, their snogging all over the me..."

Ron laughter stopped. "What?" He turned to look at the twins. In fact, everyone was looking at the boys. The were snogging violently. Nipping at one another's lips, frenching, and even sliding hands under clothing.

Ginny looked down, her face steaming red. Ron covered his mouth. "Have you two no sense?" Ron yelped, looking at Hermione for support.

To no avail, she was smiling dumbly at them.

Harry ran out of the commons. "_Shit.._." He couldn't help but mutter. "What's going on...?"

Sadly, for the girls in particular, nothing much happened between the twins. Except for lustful looks and lip licking.

* * *

**This has a plot... I think. Well, anyway, this was just the first chapter-o. I'm having far too much writing this. I'm lesbian too... Tell me what you think, broski's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tension 2**

Ron paced back in forth in his dorm. Harry was at Quidditch practice and no one else was in there on this fine Saturday. "Okay, Ron, you got this..."

_"Hey, Harry, we're best friends. Right? I hope we are, I mean I know you're hero and all. Well, anyway, I have these... Emotions for you."_

Ron shook his head, and threw away the paper. He sat down and wrote again. Ron took a deep breath and stood, pretending the chair was Harry.

_"Hey, Harry, I really like you, you know? I mean, more than a friend. I'd die for you, I know that sounds creepy and all, but hell, I don't care. I mean, I... I really like you. It's totally fine if you don't feel the same way. I've been feelings this for a very long time... Anyway, Harry..._

_"I love you, Harry Potter_

_-Ron Weasley"_

Ron nodded, happy with how it worked. Neville was at the door.

He stared in, _no way!_ Ron Weasely had the hots for Potter! Neville ran out of the room.

He ran into Hermione, she stopped him. "Hey, know wher-"

"He likes Harry!" Neville breathed out and ran away. Hermione raised an eyebrow and knocked on Ron's door. It brushed open and she walked right in.

Being slow, catlike, she looked over the red head's shoulder. "That's very romantic."

Ron jumped and hid it behind his back. "It's a letter, from a girl, who likes Harry. I just read it, because I was bored. I know, scold me. I shouldn't be looking through things in Harry. And uh-defacing them too."

Hermione laughed and sat down. "It's fine, Ron. I could tell you love him." Ron's ears reddened. "N-no!"

* * *

Harry walked back to his dorm and plopped down on the bed. He looked around, silently pleading that Tom would appear.

After a half-hour of waiting, Harry gave up. He looked over at his bed-side. He blinked in confusion when he found a letter, it was well worn. He picked it up and unfolded it.

"_Hey, Harry, I really like you, you know? I mean, more than a friend. I'd die for you, I know that sounds creepy and all. . ."_ He began to read, and guessed it was some girl who had a crush on him. Harry started to crumble it, but stopped, seeing the "Weasley" written at the bottom.

"What...?"

He unfolded it and began reading, his face growing redder with each word.

"So... Ron... _Loves me..." _Harry said softly. "I..." he pulled his knees to his chest.

* * *

He walked around the dorm, Ron was still no where in sight.

"Hello..." A voice like milk sounded behind him. Harry stared at the boy on his bed post. Tall, black haired, _gorgeous. _

_"_Hey, Tom" Harry said, walking over. Tom smirked.

"See you're friend left you a love letter."

"Yeah..."

Tom grinned and gestured Harry over.

* * *

**Tense. I really have no idea... I just made this to make you fangirl... **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tension_**

**_may contain mpreg._**

* * *

Ron did not feel good. He slid into potions class, head held low and stomach in knots. Hermione saw his fatigued expression and frowned as he slumped over by Harry.

"You alright, mate?" Harry said, looking Ron over.

"What do you think..." he said, head lowering.

Hermione felt his forehead. "You feel fin-" Ron stood with an 'oh God' and ran. Harry watched and looked at Hermione for support. She frowned, dumbfounded.

Ron's breakfast came back, straight into the loo, ending with him slumped against the throne for balance. He winced at the thought of Snape marking him absent. After a few moments Harry walked in. "Ron...?"

The red head looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Harry leaned against the stall door. "You need anything?"

"No I'm fine..." Ron curled up, wanting to cry. He really wanted to cry.

Harry nodded. "Class is almost over..." he gently pushed the door open. Ron looked up, still feeling lousy.

* * *

"Well, well. Weasley finally showed up." Draco sneered. Snape grinned despite himself.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. After class the nausea came back, sending him back to the restroom. This time Harry followed him. "Ron... Did you eat something bad? Did a spell go awry...?"

Ron shook his head. "Not as far as I know." Hermione watched him closely.

This went on for at least three months, straight into Christmas time. Harry and Ron went over to the Weasleys, Hermione went to her home. Ron still hadn't stopped vomiting, and he fell asleep at the worst times. Often enough it was during testing sessions.

"Ron! You're sick! And you're getting rather chubby." Mrs. Weasley observed. "Mum..." was his clearly fatal argument.

Everyone eyed Ron and his growing body.

The night before Christmas Eve, Ron hardly slept. He was kept awake by a grinding pain in his abdomen. It tore at his muscles and left his bones shaking. It sloshed through him. Around three in the morning Ron found the will to sleep. Only to be woken three hours later by his brothers. He shooed them off.

Harry walked in as ten AM rolled in. "Ron, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? You're usually up by now..." Ron opened a weary eye, only to be stricken with the pain again.

He twisted, trying to find a comfortable position to be in as the pain bit at him. Harry saw this and walked over, placing his hand gingerly on Ron's side. Ron winced, curling his legs up, hugging himself. Harry frowned and walked out of the room, shortly returning with a tray of breakfast. Ron looked at it and sat up wearily.

Ginny watched through the door, wondering just what was going on with her brother

* * *

You like?

Want more?

Review~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tension_**

**_Oh my! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! _**

* * *

_"Ah-Ah that feels so good..." He moaned, spreading his legs wider, his back arching in pure bliss._

Ron lay on the couch, rubbing his swelling stomach and watching everyone put up the Christmas tree. "Now you keep resting, dear." Mrs. Weasley cooed, giving her son a cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks mum..." he drank it, hoping it wouldn't come back.

Harry sat by Ron's side and touched Ron's tummy. Ron blushed, suddenly feeling very... Woman-ly. "What are you doing?" he asked, yawning. Harry chuckled, "I think I know what's going on."

"_WHAT?"_

__Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Ron wha-" she paused, looking at Harry rub the stomach. "I think Ron's pregnant."

Ron gritted his teeth, not sure whether to believe Harry and wondering what his Mum will say. "Ron's... 16..." Mrs. Weasley said slowly. "and a boy... how..." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe a spell went wrong?" he suggested, holding Ron's hand. Ron blushed at Harry's touch. He liked the feel of the boy's rugged skin on his own soft flesh. "I'll be the dad..." Harry cooed. Mrs. Weasley blinked, and a smile spread across her lips. "Well, let's see how things go. You can always come here if trouble starts."

* * *

Ron sighed, "God, Harry! Eye of Newt-" he hissed as Harry looked through his book with all the weird notes inside. Harry shrugged off the comment but looked over as the sentence stopped abruptly.

Ron was touching his belly, a small smile forming. "H-Harry! The baby kicked!"Harry blinked and rushed over, placing an ear to the swell. Ron smiled as it kicked again.

"_Boys. Are you working?" _Snape hissed, somehow not noticing what Ron had said. The boys parted and went back to work. Draco watched them with a side glance every few moments. He nudged the Slytherin next to him. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with Weasley? I think he's getting kind of... Fat." The boy shrugged.

* * *

_Want more?_

_Review!_


	5. omorashi episode

**Tension**

**special OMORASHI episode**

_Hey! If you don't like OMORASHI_

_then go_

_go go go._

_Heh I crack myself up._

_Geddit? Go... Oh blah_

_This is a special episode of TENSION._

* * *

Harry ran through the halls, gripping at his pants and looking desperately for a restroom. No one bother telling him that he just passed one.

Or maybe they just thought he was late for class. He grunted, having drunken too much butter beer at Hogsmead earlier. He ran straight into Draco Malfoy, clutching his crotch as a small stream or urine slipped out. Though not enough to be visible on his black pants.

"Where you running, Potter?" The blondie hissed. Ron had spotted them and helped Harry stand, the boy continued to double over and curse.

"Hey, Harry... What is the matter with you?" Ron asked, helping his buddy up. "BATHROOM!" he cried out, clutching his crotch as tightly as he could.

"Oh... Oh!" Ron helped Harry run to a bathroom, gripping the boy by the shoulders. Harry closed his eyes, tears building up from the pressure. "Why, _why_ did I not pee before going out of the dorm! I can hold it, I said, it won't be hard, I said..." Harry whined to himself, wanting to slap his face.

Draco grinned up at Crabbe and Goyle "Well, well well welll..." his two goons laughed, thinking it was right. He gave them a curt glare and they stopped.

Harry ran into the bathroom, letting out a helpless wail. All the urinals were taken and the toilets were filled. "Did everyone drink too much butterbeer?" he squirmed and twisted his legs in a pained expression. "Ronnnnn..." he was so un-hero like.

Hell, he didn't care what anyone was thinking. He needed to pee-now. He was ready to wet himself any moment now.

"gah!" he ran out the room, running straight into Crabbe, who put a fist up against Harry's bladder only worsening the pressure, "Dammit!" the pressure sent another stream of urine escaping his uthera. Ron grimaced, feeling for his friend.

Harry ran out, the closest thing was the girl's bathroom. "Oh I wish it hadn't resorted to this..." he whined again and went into the restroom, only to come running out with a bunch of shrill screams on his tail.

He looked at Ron, one eye closed, blush on his cheek. Ron blushed back, wanting to kiss Harry right then.

Harry fell to his knees, the battle with his bladder was belated, he lost. He gasped, watching as his bladder emptied itself. He wanted to cry, it took over a minute for the urine to stop to a more controllable leak. He was sitting in a puddle of his own piss.

How heroic.

* * *

Don't kill me...


End file.
